50 Shades of More Crossfire
by newbie31
Summary: This is a sequel and it picks up where 50 Shades of Crossfire left off. Be sure to read 50 Shades of Crossfire first.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ana**

"Sweetheart, forget all that other shit. No one and nothing can take me away from you. Nothing. Do you hear me? No more being scared. Will you marry me?"

I pop up from my bed in a cold sweat, again. It is the same dream over and over again. Gideon is purposing to me on the dock and as soon as I tell him yes, he disappears. It has been two months and although I have made it very clear to Taylor and Sawyer that I do not want to have any contact with him, I figured he would have at least tried to find out how, Charlie and I are doing.

I slide out of bed and step into the bathroom. As I look into the mirror I see the effects the past eight weeks have had on me. My swollen belly is much bigger at this stage, then when I was pregnant with Charlie. The dark circles under my eyes, due to lack of sleep, are the only color I have on my pale face, and my hair is a dry, frizzy mess. This pregnancy is definitely taking a lot more out of me then I anticipated. Top that off with an absent father-to-be, and you get the ghoul looking back in the mirror.

The separation has been hard on Charlie, too. She keeps asking for her daddy and I am running out of excuses to give her. I don't know how to explain to a one year old that the only man she ever knew as her father abandoned her because he wasn't prepared to commit to me. I just can't believe he would leave her like that. He did so much to be a part of her life and just like that, he's done. I mean if he didn't want to be with me I could handle that, with time I guess, but to completely cut out Charlie…

"Fucking, coward." I tell myself as I squeeze toothpaste on my brush.

**Gideon**

Two months. Two months and no one knows where Ana could be. All the money I pay these dumb fucks and they can't find one woman and a child. I mean seriously, where could they have gone.

After my mother released me from her hotel room in Vegas I hopped on the first flight home to Ana. By the time I got there the house was empty. I called the Greys, but they claim they have no idea where Ana and Charlie ran off too. Not that they were too pleased with me to begin with. I tried to tell Carrick that it was all one big misunderstanding but he hung up after telling me how disappointed he was in me.

Join the club.

I am disappointed in myself. How could I let this situation get so messed up? How could I let Ana and Charlie get mixed up with this mess? It was my job to protect them and I let them down. If I ever do get the chance to make it up to them, I wouldn't blame her for telling me to go screw myself.

For now I just need to know where they are. I need to know that my girls are safe. Marco can't get even get a lead on them, not that I trust him all that much. He is my mother's right hand man so any interest he has in finding her is strictly so I can get rid of Taylor and Sawyer.

My phone rings in my pocket. As I glance over at the screen I swipe it off the polished oak table in a huff. Speaking of the devil herself. "What?"

"Now is that anyway to speak to your mother."

"What do you want?"

"It has been weeks Gideon. I want to know what you are doing about completing the job you were told to do. I want Jason Taylor and Luke Sawyer dead, and I want it done soon. Surely, it can't be that difficult to locate two men. Have you tracked down Ana? No doubt they will be where she is."

"No mother, I am working on it."

"Well work harder, before I change my mind and add your little tart to the mix. Get it done, Gideon. That's an order."

"Don't threaten me, mother. I will get it done as soon as I can. But if you harm one hair on Ana or Charlie's head, I will add **you** to the mix."

"Careful, Gideon."

I hang up my phone and slam it on the table in front of me. Where could they all have gone? Pascale tells me that they had someone on the inside who was tracking them, but that person has gone MIA as well. I don't know what is going on but I am seriously getting worried.

**Taylor**

I slip into the old servant quarters and see Madeline sitting on the bed reading a book; still shackled to the footboard. It has been a few days since she has begged to be let go. She just keeps reading one of Charlie's fairytale books, over and over again.

I am waiting on Welch to get me a 20 on Elizabeth Vidal. If what Madeline Carter says is true, and I know it is, then we are all in a lot of trouble.

_The day Ana left for Texas:_

_I take the back elevator up to the penthouse in Escala. I don't want to risk running into the paps in the front of the building or the garage. I need to make the travel arrangements for us and tie up some loose ends before I leave. As I enter the kitchen I hear a soft female voice whispering. I hide behind the far wall and listen as the young woman in the living room speaks. _

_"I know what I have to do. Elizabeth already gave me my instructions…No, no one suspects anything… As soon as I am moved, I will call you and let you know where we are… Please don't worry about me, daddy. Tell Anthony I love him, please…..yes, yes...I know…I have to go. I will call you soon."_

_They woman I do not recognize takes a deep cleansing breath then stands and walks into the kitchen. When she sees me she belts out a scream and drops her cell phone, shattering it to pieces. I put my hand over her mouth and bend her over the kitchen island using my body weight to hold her in place. With my other hand holding both hands behind her back she kicks and flails about, but I tighten my grip on her. _

_"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I grunt out as the bitch bites into the skin on my fingers._

_The Penthouse is soundproofed so when I release her mouth and she screams I am not worried that people can hear her. I grab a kitchen towel from the side drawer with one hand and stuff it in her mouth when White, rounds the bend. _

_"Taylor, what the hell are you doing to Mrs. Carter?" White asks. _

_"Cuffs. Now." I demand. _

_White tosses me his handcuffs and helps me wrangle the crazy bitch to the ground. I order him to get some zip ties from the utility closet. He is back in a flash and helps me tie her to the bar stool by her ankles. Just as we finish, Sawyer enters through the foyer. _

_"T, the fuck man? What are you doing to Madeline?"_

_"Sawyer, who is this woman?"_

_"Her name is Madeline Carter. She hired me last week. Ana said she could stay at the Penthouse. Why are you tying her up?" Sawyer questions as he moves toward Madeline. I step in front of him and he cocks his head in confusion. _

_"This woman was just on the phone with someone. She told them that she would tell them where you were taking her. She said she had gotten instructions from Elizabeth." I turn to the woman seated behind me. "Elizabeth who? Vidal? Are you working for Elizabeth Vidal?" _

_Sawyer steps next to me and I can tell from years of working with this man, he is not happy with her right now. "Answer," he tells her as he yanks the towel from her mouth. _

_"Sawyer, thank god you are here. This man assaulted me and tied me up. I don't know what he thinks he heard but I was talking to my father. This is all a misunderstanding. Can you please let me go?" Madeline whines. _

_Sawyer knows me well enough by now that he knows I don't do anything half assed. If I believe there is a security breach, then there is a security breach. _

_"No. Answer the question. Who are you working for? Is it Elizabeth Vidal?"_

_"I don't know an Elizabeth Vidal. He is lying, Luke. You have to believe me." Madeline pleads as she tosses him the saddest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. _

_"White, you stay with her. Don't let her out of your sight." I motion for Sawyer to follow me to the library. There is something seriously wrong here and I intend to find out what it is. I didn't for a second believe that Gideon would up and leave Ana like that, so I need to know what this bitch has up her sleeve and how this Madeline woman is involved. _

_Sawyer closes the door behind him and we both take a seat in the high wingback chairs near the fireplace. "Talk to me Sawyer. Why didn't I know this woman was here?"_

_"There was nothing to know. She is a client that I was hiding from her deranged husband. She hired me last week and said she was in fear of her life so I asked Ana if I could keep her here. She agreed. I was going to bring her with us to Texas and leave her there until I got the paperwork for the restraining order in place."_

_"Did you do a background check on her?"_

_"Yes, her name is Madeline Carter. She is clean. No family. Married some asshole two years ago. He has no family to speak of."_

_"You didn't think the lack of information was odd?"_

_"Not really. I had no reason to suspect that she-what exactly do we think she is doing? Do you really think she was talking about Elizabeth Vidal?"_

_"I don't know but she is coming with us until I figure out what is happening here. I want everyone packed and ready to go in two hours. That includes the Grey's and Mia. No one gets left behind. Tell them it's a vacation, I don't care. Just make sure everyone is on that plane."_

_"Ok. T. Look man, I'm sorry. If I had any idea she was pulling something, I would have never brought her here."_

_"I know, just make sure everyone is ready. We may be gone a while. I will inform Welch of the intel I have. Something doesn't feel right and at the moment I don't know who we can trust so no one but us are to know what is going on. Got it."_

_With a nod, Sawyer stands and walks out of the Penthouse without another word said. When I walk into the kitchen the towel is back in Madeline's mouth and she is shaking her head erratically to wiggle free. _

_"White. I am going to need a large dog kennel. I will be back within the hour. Keep her tied up until then. Also call Reynolds and inform him I need him to help me with her transport. I want her on the plane before the others arrive. "_

_"You got it, T." He tells me as he flips out his phone._

_ I can get a blindfold, gag, and restraints from home when I gather the troops. The GEH jet has a cargo area where Mrs. Carter will be very comfortable. Once I get her to Texas I will have Welch help me drag the truth out of her. A dose of truth serum should do the trick. If not, this may get ugly. It is not always my first resort to hurt a woman, but if that woman is looking to hurt my friends and family, then so be it. _

**Sawyer**

Today is the day. The day we head back to Seattle. There are so many working parts to this plan I don't know how we are going to pull it off. But we have to. We have to get back and execute our plan. We have to face it all and protect Charlie and Ana from Elizabeth and her homicidal family. I can't keep my wife and my in-laws in the dark forever. The less people to know what is happening the better, but we have to do this now. We have to have all of our ducks in a row or Taylor and I are toast.

When I step into Madeline's room I watch as Taylor walks her through the script. Even though Madeline has agreed to help us, she is not to be trusted. She could tip off her father as soon as she gets on the phone and that would not be good for anyone. Hopefully she has had time to think about the ramifications of her actions. When she told us the whole truth, not that she had a choice, she seemed sad after. Madeline doesn't strike me as a vindictive person, just a scared girl. If I were to guess, I would wager that she is doing this for all the wrong reasons. Everything else aside, the bruise on her face the day I met her, was very real.

"Let's go through this one more time. You make the call to your father. You, do not improvise. You keep to the script. If at anytime I think you are being less than cooperative, I will cap you right here. Then I will go after your father. Are we clear?" Taylor says.

"Yes, Jason. We are clear. I told you already, I am not going to do anything wrong. I just want to go home. I want this all to be over. I understand what I did was wrong. I just need-I want to go home. Please."

I pull out the burner phone and dial Pascal's number. When I hear the first ring I put the phone on speaker and lay in on the desk next to the bed.

"Hello." Greets a man, with a thick Italian accent.

"DADDY! Oh, Daddy thank god." Madeline yells. I nod my head assuring her she is doing well so far.

"Maddy? Maddy is that you. Where are you?"

"I am on a plane; in the cargo area. One of Ana's guards heard me talking to you the day we left. They have held me captive. They have me in a crate but I don't know where we are going. I did hear Sawyer say something about moving me back to Escala. Daddy they are going to hurt me. I hear them say that after they get Elizabeth they will kill me. Please. You have to help me."

"Shh. I will. No one is going to hurt you. How are you calling me?"

"I lifted one of the guards cell phones when he was loading me up. I can't talk much. The plane is going to take off soon. But, Daddy. I heard one of the guards say that Elizabeth wants me dead. He said that she sent one of your men to find and kill me so that I wouldn't reveal to them too much. I didn't tell them anything except that I was supposed to keep tabs on Ana. They don't know anything else, I swear." She lies. I have to say, she is very good.

"What?! When did this happen. What man did she send?" Pascale questions.

"I don't know. They tortured him. I could hear him screaming from the other room. He said that Elizabeth sent him to kill me. Daddy, I'm scared. Please help me."

"Shhh. Calm down. I will get to the bottom of this."

"Daddy, they just want Elizabeth. Maybe if you give her to them, they will let me go. Please daddy you have to help….daddy…no." Madeline shrieks on cue as Jason takes over the conversation.

"Quiet bitch! Who are you talking to, huh?" I slap my hands together near the phone and Madeline screams as if I have slapped her.

"STOP! You motherfuckers lay one more finger on my daughter-"

"Who is this?" Jason asks.

"This is Pascale. Madeline is my daughter, but you know that already. You have no idea who you are fucking with here. Let her go and I will let you live. If you touch her again you will bring down a war upon yourself that you will never win. Do you hear me!"

"Yeah, I hear you. Now you hear me. I want Gideon and Elizabeth at Escala unarmed at 0700. You hand over Elizabeth and I will give you Madeline. If you come armed, the girl is dead. If you try anything funny, the girl is dead. I mean it. Dead."

I slap my hand again and Madeline smirks at me as Taylor presses the end button. "You think he bought it?"

"Oh, yeah." Taylor says wearing a confident smile.

**Gideon**

My phone rings with a number I do not recognize. I am reluctant to answer it but knowing I have contacts from all over the country looking for Ana, I need to. "Cross."

"Well, well. Gideon Cross. Long time no see, man."

"Taylor! Jason is that you? Where is Ana? Is she okay? How's Charlie?" I yell as I pace the floor of the house Ana and I once shared as a family.

"Both are fine. No thanks to you, and your cunt mother. So I hear you picked up a contract to off Luke and I." Taylor says sarcastically.

"No…I…I didn't. It was my mother. I…hell, Taylor where is Ana? I have been worried sick about her and Charlie."

"You will see her soon. Relax. I know you wouldn't kill us. You wouldn't…would you?" Taylor asks. I would never kill him and Luke. That was never my intention. Those men and they Grey's are my family. More of a family then even my own ever was.

"What!? NO! Jason you have to believe me. I was never going to go through with it. I just need to know my family is safe. We have to do something. My mother is crazy-"

"Gideon. Stop talking. There is already a plan in motion. I need you, Elizabeth, and Pascale at Escala at 0700. No weapons, no funny business. I need you to go into this blind. "

"What plan? Jason you have to tell me more than this."

"I can't. For your own protection. You have to trust me on this. Pascale is going to contact you to get you to go there. It is not a trap. Just do what he asks and no one will get hurt. Except maybe your mother. Are you going to be okay with that?"

"If it means Ana and Charlie are safe you can have her. Just make sure nothing happens to my girls."

"Nothing will happen. Just be there."

The line goes dead and for a moment I just stare into space and drop to my knees. They are safe. "Thank you god, they are okay." I chant as I fall forward with my knees tucked under me and my head on my forearms. Relief washes away weeks of worrying. Worrying if Ana and Charlie are dead or alive. Worrying about what I was going to do once I found them.

A knock at the front door has me on my feet in a flash. Jason wouldn't tell me the plan so my nerves are still a bit on edge. This could all be a set up. He could be planning a hit on me or something. I have to be careful here. I can't let anything go wrong. I can't put my family in any more danger.

I look through the front window to see a black Mercedes parked in front of the house. I move to the front door and as I peek through the peep hole, I see Pascale and Anthony standing on my front porch. Taylor said that Pascale would contact me, but I didn't' think he would show up on my doorstep. Just as I was reaching for the handle one of the two men standing outside pound on the door. I assume it is Anthony with the force that is being used, but as I swing open the door I see a very angry Pascale, with his fist in the air.

"What?" I ask as the two men push past me into the house. I can't let on that Jason has contacted me. I can't give anything away.

"We need to talk Gideon. It is your mother. She has lost it. She put a hit out on my daughter." Pascale inches his face toward me and my dear cousin Anthony pushes my shoulder.

"You know about that? Were you in on it?" Anthony slaps me upside the head and I completely lose it.

I pile drive him into the foyer wall, causing it to crack under our combined weight as I pound my fist into his face over and over. The feeling of his flesh being pummeled under my fist feels good. All the aggression and tension I have had for the past few weeks needs to be released, and this asshole needs to feel my wrath. This whole damn family has turned my world upside down and inside out. My daughter and my fiancé were taken from me; my father rose from the dead and was shot right in front of me, and all at the hands of my own mother. No more. I will not be pushed around. If this cocksucker thinks he is going to come into my house and disrespect me, he is out of his damn mind.

When I feel Anthony's body go limp I register that he is no longer conscience. Pascale is pulling on my arm screaming for me to let him go but I must have blacked out in my fit of rage.

"GIDEON, STOP IT!" Pascale yells again. I release Anthony and he falls unceremoniously to the floor in a heap of limbs and blood. I watch as Pascale steps back and holds his hands up to show his surrender. He just may be next if he doesn't start talking.

I walk into the kitchen and Pascale follows. As I touch the faucet with my forearm, warm water cascades over my bleeding knuckles. While the crimson liquid trickles down the drain I glance over to Pascale who is gathering a wad of paper towels from the roll.

"We need to talk, Gideon." He says as he hands me the bunched up towels and taps the faucet to turn off the water. "It's about your mother."

"Yeah, I got that much. What about her?"

"She is out of control."

"That is what I have been trying to tell you. But no one listens to me. What did she do, now?" I ask as casually as I can despite my anxious jittering.

"I was contacted by my daughter. You see, when this whole mess started, Elizabeth had my daughter, Madeline, infiltrate Ana's security. She was tracking Jason Taylor and Luke Sawyer, and reporting back to us so we could keep tabs on them. So when the time came for you to handle the task you were given, we would know exactly where to find them and what they were doing." Pascale looks almost ashamed as he explains. I knew they had someone on the inside, but I had no idea it was his daughter.

"So where is she. Your daughter I mean. What happened to her?"

"Somehow Jason Taylor figured out who she was. As I said, she contacted me today. She was able to make a phone call to tell me she is okay. She told me that she heard one of the guards say that Elizabeth sent someone to take care of her because she knew too much. I don't know who Elizabeth could have sent but I do know she has contacts all over the world to carry out her dirty work."

"And, I care because…." I make a swirling motion with my good hand. I need him to get to the point. I am worried and restless to see my family and I want to know what the plan is, but I can't seem too eager. Pascale is a smart man and if he thinks he is being played this could all blow up.

"Before Madeline could tell me anymore Jason Taylor found her. He said you, Elizabeth, and I, should be at Ana's penthouse at seven tonight. They are willing to make a trade, Elizabeth for Madeline."

"And you are willing to let that happen. Give up my mother. I mean, I know how loyal you are to her."

"I can't make that decision on my own. She is the head of the family and shit like that doesn't get taken lightly. I spoke to the heads of the other families and they have agreed that since Elizabeth has taken over, shit has gone south. She is reckless and emotional. She is not thinking straight. They said that if they allow the switch, we could merge our operation with another family and allow the casinos to go with it. Gideon I think this is best for everyone. Once your mother is gone, there is no one to take over. You have seen the dumb bastards your cousins are. They just want the power."

"So let me get this straight. You want me to give up my mother and my casinos in exchange for your daughter, whom I do not know. And what do I get out of this deal?"

"You get your freedom. No one but her cared about the men who killed Christopher. Frankly the little fuck was just as crazy as her. I have no idea what anyone was even thinking, considering him for a position like this." He grasps my shoulders and stands taller next to me. "This is what you wanted. This is what is best for everyone. You get your life back and I get my daughter."

He is offering me the same deal that I offered months ago. If he were to just listen to me in the first place, then we would never be here and my father would still be alive. But I can't think about that now. I have to focus on the end game. Me and Ana and Charlie.

"Fine. Make the call. I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Oh, boy.**

**Ana**

When the plane takes off, Luke and Taylor ask to speak with me in the office. They both look concerned but they are also trying to be discrete and not draw attention to whatever is happening. I know them both well enough by now to know when something is wrong. I am very nervous that whatever they are going to tell me involves our trip back home. After two months of misery, I just want to try and get back to normal.

I know I have to face Gideon at some point in time and tell him I am pregnant. The thought of that conversation alone gives me enough angst to put this pregnancy in the high risk category. Grace insists that all is well but she warned me against too much stress. After Charlie came a bit earlier than originally expected, I don't want to chance anything going wrong. I have no idea how far along I even am. Gideon and I weren't having frequent sex before the wedding. With the constant argument of what to do with our companies once we were married, it put a damper on our love life. Once I see Dr. Greene tomorrow and she tells me everything is okay, I will feel much better. Well as "better" as I am going to get given the circumstances.

I thought raising Charlie without Christian was going to be tough. I can't even imagine raising another child with a man that wants nothing to do with me. Having a child who may never know their father by choice doesn't seem fair to my other child who will never know her father by circumstance. That line of thinking alone makes me want to snap Gideon's neck myself.

When Taylor closes the office door behind me he takes the seat behind Christian's desk while Luke and I sit opposite him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," I answer. Jason Taylor is a large man with a face that rarely shows any emotion, but I always know when he is nervous to tell me something; he cowers under my glare. "What's wrong?"

Sawyer takes a deep breath and speaks first. "Ana, remember the woman I asked to keep at the Penthouse before we left for Texas? Madeline Carter?"

"Yes."

"Well it turns out that she works for Elizabeth Vidal. The day we left for Texas, Taylor and I found out that she was feeding info about us to Elizabeth. We brought her to Texas with us and interrogated her. It seems that she was planted to keep tabs on Taylor and I."

"Elizabeth? Why would she do that?"

"It is a long story-"

"Well it is a good thing we have a long trip home for you to tell it." I demand. They will not keep me in the dark. I want to know why Elizabeth would do such a thing.

As Taylor and Luke tell me about the plane crash and all of the events leading up to this moment, I am horrified. I don't understand how Gideon's family could be such monsters. How could they kill Christian and Eva in cold blood?

My mind is reeling from the information they have just given me. I place my hand over my stomach and thank god that no one but the people on this plane know I am pregnant. How I am expected to raise a child with the same blood as man who killed my daughters father. How do I explain to Charlie that her sibling's family killed her father? And all because of me. Because I didn't stay in Seattle and let Christian explain himself. NO! Instead I ran off and had a fling with Gideon. Now Christian is gone. Gideon is gone. And I am left with two children who will be forever damaged by their mother's actions.

"You okay, Ana?" Luke asks as he dips his head to catch my eye.

"So Gideon is still looking for you both? To kill you, I mean? Because that part doesn't make sense to me. Why would he decide to leave us and help his mother? He hates his mother?" I state. Up until now they have not mentioned Gideon's role in this mess, other than saying he was hired to kill Luke and Jason.

"Not exactly. Gideon was ordered to kill us because of how we…handled Christopher Vidal. Elizabeth thinks we are to blame for his disappearance." Luke uncomfortably tells me.

"Are you-never mind, don't answer that. I don't want to know. So where is Gideon now?"

Taylor and Luke glance at each other briefly before returning their heads toward me. "Ana. Gideon and Elizabeth will be at Escala tonight. We will make the switch; Madeline for Elizabeth. Gideon knows what is going to happen but Pascale and Elizabeth have no idea he is in on it. You and Charlie will be in the panic room at Escala. Elizabeth thinks she is going there to watch Gideon take care of us. We have to act natural. Elizabeth is not a stupid woman. If she suspects that any of this is not kosher, she will not show and that is not a risk we can take. Her bodyguard Marco has eyes and ears everywhere."

I can't believe this is happening. This is unbelievable. On what planet does stuff like this happen to people like me? Why is it that I could not meet a man, fall in love, and live a normal happy life? Instead I am smack dab in the middle of some BDSM, love triangle, turned Sopranos, Lifetime movie of the week.

I don't know how comfortable I am seeing Gideon. He left us, no questions asked, to help his mother. That part still doesn't make sense to me. How could he do this for a woman, who he claims time and time again, single handedly ruined his life? But he did. He didn't even try to find me. That part hurts more than anything.

"And where is this Madeline woman now?"

"In the cargo area." Luke says as he leans forward and nods his head toward the floor.

"Under the plane?" I ask. Taylor nods. "I want to see her.

"Ana, I don't think that is a good idea."

"I don't really care what you think right now, Taylor. You both should have told me this sooner. I should have known that there was a security issue. You both work for me. We may be family but you are still MY employees. You have watched me for weeks try to figure out what happened and you said nothing. If I knew that there was something else going on, other than my fiancé up and abandoned us, I could have at least made some kind of peace with it."

Taylor and Luke both nod slightly in agreement. "Ana we did what was best with the information we had. We didn't want to upset you in your condition."

"Jesus Christ, Luke. I am pregnant, not dying. I can handle a bit of bad news. How do you think my condition has been, knowing my fiancé up and left? I don't understand why he would help his mother in all this or why he would choose her over us; frankly at this moment I don't care. I want to see this Madeline woman."

"Ana, I think you have it wrong. Gideon didn't-" Taylor starts to speak but I cut him off by holding up my hand. I have no interest in anything but why this woman is targeting my family. I will no longer roll over and let my daughter or myself be pushed around by a woman like Elizabeth Vidal."

"Now." I demand as I swing open the door and walk through the center of the plane where everyone is seated. I smile as I walk by and no one is any the wiser that there is something going on

I walk to the front kitchen, right outside the cockpit. There is a utility door with a small lift that leads to the cargo area. Luke climbs in first and descends to the cargo hold. When the lift comes back up I enter the small enclosure and press the button to go down. I sign deeply and rub the back of my neck to release some of the tension. So far my journey home is not exactly going how I planned.

**Gideon**

Sitting around waiting , doing nothing, is driving me crazy. I wish Taylor had told me more. I don't know what to expect. And with my family's safety on the line I would rather not be left in the dark.

My mother sent Marco to case Escala. Whatever they are up to they better make sure all of it seems legit. If Marco smells something is wrong, he will go in guns a blazing. Marco seems to have a sweet spot for my mother and he takes orders from her like no man I have ever seen. Yeah, I get it she is attractive and all, but homicidal trumps attractive.

"Gideon, calm down. Have a drink." Pascale hands me over a glass filled with vintage Macallan 52 Year Old Select Reserve 1946. I look up to see he has poured a generous glass for himself. At almost $12, 000 per bottle he better enjoy that.

I throw back half of the mahogany colored liquid and let it burn down my throat as I contemplate how this is all going to go down. As long as the end result being my family back home, I don't care how we get there. If sacrificing my mother to the wolves has to be done, then so be it.

"Gideon. Relax."

"Easier said than done. I want my family to be safe. I want this all to go away, Pascale."

"It will. Once I have my daughter back, your mother will be turned over to Ana's men. It will be up to them to see to it that she is dealt with accordingly, but I will admit I have my reservations regarding how that will go down. Marco will not be pleased once this is over."

"Marco will have to fall in line." I grit through my teeth. "You made the arrangements with the other families, right? None of this blows back on me or my family, right?"

"Yes. They will all have a place. Madeline is set to marry your cousin Anthony. So I have just as much to lose in all this as you do. I should have never allowed Madeline to get mixed up in all this but your mother is a master manipulator and she assured me she would be safe. My daughter has been through a great deal in the past and her safely and well-being is my number one priority. I am sure as a father you can understand that."

I shake my head and down the rest of the whiskey in my glass. The only thing I want in this world is my daughter and her mother safe and sound back home with me. Ana has been through so much. I just hope she can understand this whole mess over time and forgive me. Everything I did was to keep her and Charlie out of harms way. I hope I am not too late to make this all right again.

**Taylor**

"T. Gideon, Pascale, and Elizabeth are in the service lift. Reynolds is outside with Marco. He is pissed we won't let him up," Sawyer affirms from the office doorway.

"I don't give a fuck how pissed he is. Do White and Reynolds have their orders? I want to make sure nothing goes wrong, Sawyer. Nothing. We can't afford another mishap."

"Yeah, they got it. As soon as I give the go, Marco will be dealt with. I also got word from Gideon about an hour ago. Him and Pascale came to some kind of agreement. Pascale is taking the Casinos and running. Once he has Madeline, Gideon will be out."

I think that over for a moment. Would Pascale really go away just like that? I have my doubts but once our plan takes shape it won't matter. We will have added insurance that Pascale will never come near Ana or her kids again.

"We will deal with Pascale once this is over. For now, let's get in position. Is Ana and Charlie in the panic room?"

"Yes. I gave her written instructions on what to do in case it all goes wrong. The voice-activated door can only open from the inside by her. She is safe. For a few days if need be." Sawyer is very good at his job and I know he would never allow anything to happen to Ana or Charlie so I trust what he says. He has laid his life on the line and proven his loyalty over and over again. Not only when we were serving together, but also the day he killed Christopher Vidal for threatening the people who mean the most to him. He did what was necessary and I know all to well what the ramifications of actions such as those are. We do what we do to protect the people we love and if that means killing, so be it.

"Good." I stand and walk toward the doorway and Luke turns to leave. I place my hand on his shoulder and he halts mid-step and turns. "You okay with all this."

Luke cocks his head and narrows his eyes. "Of course I am. We are doing what has to be done to assure the people we love are safe. If that means shedding the blood of those less deserving, so be it. Christian made it very clear long ago that above all, the people he loved are to remain protected. Even in his death he made arrangements for his wishes to be carried out. These monsters killed him and they deserve nothing less than death."

Luke turns and heads to the kitchen without another word being said. Although the message is what I wanted to hear, his callousness in delivering it is concerning. I have seen this many times before with my military brothers. Becoming comfortable with killing, like you don't see it as a bad thing, is not good. Taking another persons life can take a lot out of a man. How that man handles himself after is a true test of wills and strength.

I step out of my office and see Sawyer patting down our guests. White already preformed this task but there is no such thing as being too cautious. Especially not in this case.

**Gideon**

After Sawyer thoroughly pats me down I notice he doesn't once make eye contact with me. This makes me terribly uneasy. I glance over at my mother who is seething. She thinks once we have Madeline, I will take care of Luke and Jayson. I know it won't come to that but the anger she has for the two men who killed her son is palpable.

"Where is my daughter? Where is Madeline?" Pascale demands.

Luke and Jason stand across from Pascale and Elizabeth with me off to the side in the middle. No once speaks for a few seconds as everyone sizes one another up. I take this opportunity to look around Escala. It has been some time since I have been here and the place looks pretty much the same. As my eyes dart around the large room I can't help but wonder where Ana and Charlie are. Are they here? I hope so, but then again if this is going to get messy I would rather them not be anywhere in sight.

Jason speaks into his left wrist and a door opens behind him. Pascal's eyes open wide and I sneak a peek past to see a very familiar girl who is has duct tape over her mouth and wrists. The large man holding her upper arm jerks her forward as I observe her tear streaked face. My eyes widen also as she slowly steps forward; never taking my eyes off her. This can't be. How is it possible that this she is here, and she is Pascale's daughter? This can't be.

"Madaline!" Pascal steps forward only to be halted by Jason. "Let me have my daughter. We had a deal."

"Not so fast. We had a deal but I think you need to take care of a little matter first. There is a gun in the side drawer in the table next to you. It has one round. We said we would trade Madeline for Elizabeth. So we will spare her life in exchange for you killing Elizabeth."

All eyes dart to Luke. His stoic expression indicates he is not fooling around. When Pascale doesn't move Luke cocks his gun and holds it to Madeline's temple. Taylor grabs Elizabeth and quickly zip ties her hands and walks her into the middle of the room where there is plastic covering the floor and furniture. Elizabeth tries to struggle and scream but she is no match for Jason.

"No. No. Please, don't kill my daughter. This was not the deal. I just had to get her here and make the exchange. That was the deal. Not this. I never agreed to this." Pascale pleads with Luke.

"Fucking trader pig. When Marco gets ahold of you he will skin you alive for this." Elizabeth yells over and over again.

I am still trying to fathom how Madeline fits into all this. How can the girl I knew so long ago be part of this mess? When my senses kick in I step forward and against the protest of Sawyer I slowly remove the tape from Madeline's mouth and grip her face for her to look at me.

"Maddy, what are you doing here. What is going on?" I ask, still very confused.

"You remember me?"

"Of course. What is happening? I don't understand." I ask, even more confused than before. She knows me but she still helped my mother.

"Don't tell them anything Madeline!" Elizabeth shouts. Taylor takes a red bandanna out of his back pocket and gags Elizabeth to silence.

Madeline tries to turn her head out of my grip but I pull her face back to mine.

"Don't do it Madeline. It won't be good for anyone to know the truth." Pascale speaks as if she is the only person who could hear him.

"NO! Its time he knows the truth, daddy. No more. He needs to know."

**Sawyer**

I didn't intend for Gideon and Madeline to have their little reunion talk so soon, but since all the players are present, they may as well get the answers they are looking for. When Ana met Madeline on the plane Madeline broke down immediately. If she was lying, she didn't show it.

_Back on the plane_

_Ana approached the large dog pen that is strapped down in the middle of the room. Although Madeline hasn't shown any sign of wanting to struggle, we are taking no precautions. _

_"Ana, this is Madeline Carter-"_

_"Let her out Luke." Ana demands. _

_Without hesitation I nod to White who opens the cage and assists Madeline to a standing position. Ana warily approached Madeline and sizes her up. Madeline is a bit older than Ana, but they are the same size physically. I see the look of determination in Ana's eyes and I know that she is on a mission. Madeline cowers under her glare and appears to shrink before her.. _

_"Why?" Is all Ana says as her eyes scan the woman in front of her. _

_"Why what-" Ana slapping Madeline across the face echoes off the cargo hold walls. White pulls Madeline back a step but Ana meets her again face to face. _

_"Don't play with me. These men may be afraid to hit a woman but I am not. So if I ask you a question I expect an answer. Now, lets try this again. Why? As in why are you helping Elizabeth Vidal hurt my family?"_

_Madeline holds the side of her face where Ana slapped her. Her eyes shoot open when Ana grips her hair, forcing Madeline to look up at her. _

_"Truth?"_

_"That would be nice for a change."_

_"I did it for David."_

_"Who is, David?" Ana asks. _

_"David, is my son. Gideon's son."_

_Ana falters a step back and I hold her steady in place. There was nothing in her background check that indicated she had a child, let alone Gideon's child. But then again, we know Madeline Carter is not her real name. The truth is we don't know who she really is. We were hoping to fit those pieces together once we got to Escala but it seems as though we have an entirely different matter to attend to. _

_"You're lying. Gideon doesn't have a child." When the words spring free from her mouth, Ana places her hand on her stomach. It is then that Madeline glances down and gasps when she sees Ana's pregnant stomach. _

_This is bad. This is very, very bad. _

**Gideon**

As I stare at this ghost from my past I am frightened by what she is saying. A child. A son. How can I have a son? I don't remember having ever slept with her. She was my friend. That's all.

"This can't be. This is wrong."

"It's not Gideon. Do you remember the night we graduated from high school? We both got drunk under the bleachers at the football field. That is the night we conceived David. The next day you acted like nothing happened so I never said anything. Then you left…I was alone were my friend Gideon, you have to believe me. I had no idea that us being together was the plan all along."

"What do you mean?" I look at Madeline, who glances past me at her father. When I turn to Pascale, his eyes look at the floor as if he is ashamed. "What does she mean, Pascale?"

"Gideon, I'm sorry. If I could go back and undo it I would. Your mother is the one that set up the arrangement; for you two to be married. At the time it was a good idea to make the family stronger. It wasn't until after Madeline got pregnant and you moved away for college, Elizabeth said the deal was off. We kept David a secret from everyone. The only people who know are your cousin Anthony and me. Anthony stepped up as his father when he was two years old. He is the only father David knows." Pascale's voice trails off at the end.

My mother stares at me, not so much as blinking the entire time. I look between her and Pascale. "You knew about David, didn't you mother?"

"No. Of course not." She says in a tone that is less than genuine.

"She is lying." Madeline pulls away from the guard and I hold my hand up for her to be let go. "Elizabeth came to me a week before my father did. She told me that if I helped her she would assure me that you would do the right thing by me and David. So I did. It wasn't until we were in Texas that I found out about Ana. And now that she-"

"ENOUGH!" Taylor shouts, shooting a menacing look to Madeline.

"Elizabeth knew?" Pascale tests the phrase over and over again, several times. "You knew you cold hearted bitch. You could have gotten my daughter killed. You knew Gideon had a family and there was no way he would ever leave Ana for Madeline yet you filled her head with false promises so you could, what? Kill her and have David to yourself? That would never happen. I would never let you get your filthy hands on my grandson."

"Don't be silly, Pascale. I did no such thing. I would have never harmed the poor girl"

"You are a lying bitch. This is not a game, Elizabeth, there are lives at stake here!" Pascale reaches down to the side table and pulls out the Smith and Wesson 38. Without further hesitation he points the barrel of the gun between her eyes and pulls the trigger. A loud ringing sound loops around the room followed by the thump of my mother's lifeless body falling to the floor.

**Ana**

Sitting on a wooden chair, watching my daughter nap on the large futon in the corner of the 12x12 space I am lost in thought, thinking about all the things Madeline told me today. Gideon has a son. A nine-year old son. I don't know what our future looks like or what obstacles we may need to overcome but this will be a hard one.

I don't know where I fall into this whole thing. I mean, if Gideon knows he has a child will may want to be with Madeline instead of us. One the other hand I am having his child, also. I would never make him choose one over the other. That would not be fair. Gideon and I have a lot of talking to do-

BANG

The tell tale sign of a gunshot startles me from my thoughts and wakes, Charlie, with a start. I sit on the edge of the bed and hold Charlie in my lap as she cries. I can't see anything in the CCTVs that are along the opposite wall of the room. I can only rock and soothe my little girl in my lap as I try my best to make her feel safe. I have no idea what to tell her, since I don't know what is happening, myself.

I hear a click of the panic room door and a "whooshing" sound, as the thick metal door is forced open; but no one steps through immediately. I have no idea what is about to happen but my stomach is doing flip flops with each second that goes by. I grip Charlie harder but she wiggles her head around to the open door.

"DADDY!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Panic **

**Gideon**

When the panic room doors open, I hesitate for a second. Suddenly the moment I have waited for, for months, is making me want to run in the opposite direction. I don't know how Ana is going to receive me. Anything less than inviting, scares the hell out of me. I have to do this. For all of us, I have to make this right.

"Daddy!" Charlie says, squirming off Ana's lap and running to me with open arms.

Her wide, blue-grey eyes are filled with excitement the second she sees me. I drop to my knees just as she throws herself into my awaiting arms. I close my eyes to relish in the feeling of my daughter in my arms. All the painful emotions come spilling out, unashamed.

I cry.

I cry for my father.

I cry for my mother.

I cry for Eva and Christian.

And I cry that for the little girl holding onto me as tight as she can, while she lays her head on my shoulder, completely oblivious of what has just happened around her.

Charlie tries to pull back but I hold her in place for as long as she will allow; rocking her back and forth. Needing the comfort only she can bring me. I slowly open my eyes and see Ana sitting on a futon, across the room. She is hugging Charlie's pillow in her lap and twisting the corners with her fingers. I slowly stand, bring Charlie with me, as I wipe away the tears from my cheeks.

"Daddy, your face it scratchy." I let out a laugh as I run my palm over the, two weeks worth of stubble on my face.

"Yes, I know." I pull her back to my chest and savor her familiar scent. "Ohhh, I have missed you, lady bug."

"I missed you, too, Daddy." Charlie says, then looks in Ana's direction. "Mommy, look. Daddy's, home. Now you won't cry any more."

When Charlie mentions that Ana won't cry anymore, a burning feeling drags through the middle of my chest like molten lava. I know I have a lot of explaining to do. I know that Ana has to be upset with me for leaving the way I did. I just need her to give me a chance to explain.

"Baby, why don't you play with your toys for a minute, so I can talk to mommy." I place Charlie on the floor and she moves over to the table where some of her toys are placed. Ana has not so much as blinked as I reach over and close the door. There is a lot of cleanup to do out there. I don't want Charlie running out of the room and finding the horrifying mess.

I slowly approach Ana, and with every step I take, I die a little at the sight of her. She looks like she did when Christian died. Her eyes are bloodshot and rimmed black from lack of sleep, no doubt. Her face is pale, but it doesn't look like she has lost any weight, so that's a plus, I guess. With the tips of my shoes mere inches from hers, I reach out and palm the side of her face. She instinctively leans in to my touch and a sob bubbles up in her throat. With my other hand I cup her face and drop to my knees so I can hug her. Just as my arms reach behind her, she wraps her willowy arms around my neck and buries her face, in the crook of my neck.

I allow Ana to cry on my shoulder as I rub the back of her hair, over and over from top to bottom. Her smell, warm vanilla, engulfs my senses and every piece of me knows, I am home.

**ANA**

When Gideon enters the room and hugs Charlie, my heart melts right out of my chest. I watch as father and daughter reunite with tears of, what I can only assume, is joy. I immediately panic and grab Charlie's butterfly pillow and hold it on my lap; covering my baby bump. When Gideon's eyes open, they instantaneously find mine across the room. I watch him run his long fingers over his new beard and look into his hollow sunken eyes, while never breaking contact. He looks thinner than when I left. His cheekbones are more prominent and his clothes are hanging a bit looser, over his usually muscular frame.

As Gideon approaches me and places his hand on my cheek, I completely lose it. All the love, and hate, and anger I have had for him, melts away with a single touch. I am not stupid enough to think that we don't have a long road ahead of us. But just like after Christian died, I need him. I need him to help me be strong for all of us. We need to get our family through what lies beyond this room.

He drops to his knees and allows me to cry on his shoulder as he whispers, "It's over, baby. It's over. Don't cry, sweetheart."

I push back on his chest and wipe my nose with the back of my hand, in a very unladylike manner. I must look like such a mess. He grabs the bottom of his shirt and wipes my nose and dries my eyes. I take a deep cleansing breath, as he smiles back at me.

"There's my beautiful girl. I've missed that face." He tells me. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. For the first time in months, I feel lighter.

I lean my head forward and place my forehead on his chest as I breath through the last of my sobs. There are still questions that need answering but if he is calling me his girl, that must be a good sign.

"Gideon, I have to tell you-"

"Shhhh. We can talk later," he says as he pulls me into a standing position causing the pillow to fall to the floor. "But right now, I want to kiss you. I have missed you so much, Ana. You have to know I didn't want to leave you. I had to. To protect you and Charlie from my mother. But please don't think for a second that I would have left you voluntarily." Gideon cups my cheeks and kisses me softly on my lips before I can respond.

His salty, moist lips flutter over mine, over and over again, before he pulls me close to his body and deepens our kiss. All the air rushes out of my nose as my body molds to his. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me in so close I tense for a second, thinking he can feel my swollen stomach between us.

"Daddy! Careful. You'll squish her." Charlie says as she pushes her way between us.

Gideon smiles into my mouth and my eyes flash open. "I'll be easy. No squishing, mommy."

Charlie giggles. I know what is coming next. "Not mommy, silly. The baby, sister."

Gideon's eyes flash open to meet my worried expression. "What?!" He says as he holds me at arm's length and scans my torso before bringing his worried, wide eyes back up to mine.

"Surprise," I say as I scrunch up my face.

**Taylor**

White and Reynolds remove Elizabeth's body from the apartment and work on preparations to dispose her and Marco. With them two out of the picture, I can focus my attention to, Madeline and Pascale. I need to know how this is all going to pan out so I can make the necessary security arrangements for Ana's house. I walk into the security room and sit across from the two people who have turned everyone's world on its axis.

"Can we leave please?" Madeline asks. I notice Pascale has his arm slung over his daughter's shoulders. Perhaps his time to protect his daughter was before Elizabeth fucked up her life.

"Not quiet, yet. I need to know it all. My job is to protect those people in there and I need to know what we can expect from you two. How does this play out?" I ask. If I am going to protect Ana and Charlie from all the shit Gideon has brought into their lives, I am going to need to know what to expect.

"So do we." Gideon says from the doorway with Ana tucked under his arm. My lips twitch up in the corners at seeing them together. Ana seems to be less tense than she was earlier as she rubs her hand over her stomach.

Madeline looks quickly at the couple standing in the door way then averts her eyes to the table in front of her. She appears to be a bit frightened of Ana. But that's silly. Ana would never hurt a fly. Especially pregnant.

Gideon pulls out the chair next to me, for Ana, and takes a seat on the other side of her. Pascale holds Madeline closer to his side. "Gideon, it has been a long day. For us all. Let's do this tomorrow, huh."

"NO! I have a son that no one ever told me about. I want to know about him. Where is he?"

"He is with, Anthony." Pascale says.

"Anthony? Anthony, my homicidal cousin is alone with MY SON! Are you both fucking crazy?" Gideon yells across the table as he grips the side until his knuckles turn white.

"Anthony is the only father he knows, Gideon-" Madeline says but Gideon immediately cuts her off.

"Who's fault is that, Madeline? Not mine. I want to see him. I don't want him around, Anthony, or any other member of my family."

"Gideon. He doesn't know you. You can't take him from his mother and the only person he knows as his dad. This is going to take time. But I advise you all to get some help in this." I add. I know I am overstepping, but someone in this room needs to be level headed.

Ana adds, "Let's call, John, in the morning and maybe we can all have a session with him." She turns to Madeline. "John Flynn, is our therapist. He is very good at his job and if anyone can help, it's him."

Gideon nods his head in agreement and motions for Ana to follow him out the door. She dutifully stands, as do the rest of us. Gideon is the first one to step away from the table and when he approaches the doorway he turns back to face Madeline.

**Gideon**

I don't know what more can be done today. My life has been such an emotional rollercoaster lately; I just want to go home and start getting my family back in order. My family, which now includes a son I don't know, and a baby on the way.

Fantastic. With my luck the way it is, ill be blessed with another girl to worry about.

"Can I see him?" I ask, sounding defeated and tired. "I mean, do you have a picture or something?"

Madeline shakes her head and Pascale reaches in his back pocket to retrieve his wallet. He slides out a small photo of a young boy that resembles me in so many ways. His short dark, reddish colored hair is brushed forward and spiked in the front. I smile when I notice his icy blue eyes are the same as mine but the deep dimples on both of his cheeks are all Madeline. I run my finger along the glossy photo of him and a painful feeling of mourning bubbles up on my stomach.

David is just about the age I was when I lost my father. Knowing how difficult it was for me to grow up without a father, I can't help but be angry all over again. I slip the photo into my pocket and Pascale, Madeline, and Taylor leave the room without another word.

"I want to know him, Ana. I want to be a part of his life. Are you going to be okay with that?" I grip both her hands in mine. I need to be a part of my son's life now that I know he exists. I just hope that Ana can accept him and not hate me for bringing one more complication into her life.

"Gideon, it has been a long day. I just want to go home. We can talk with John tomorrow and work all this out. For now, let's just leave it be."

"Ana," I step closer and bring her hands to my lips. "I need to know we are okay. I need to know…if you are going to leave me." As soon as I say the words I feel as though a timer on a bomb starts counting down. The woman before me has our fate in her hands and it scares the shit out of me.

"Gideon, we have a lot to work out. We have to figure out what is lies and what is truth. If David is a part of you, he will be a brother to our child, which means I will love him as my own. You stepped up as Charlie's father and I will be whatever you need to me to David. David will be part of us all. But we don't know what his reaction to all this will be." Ana drops my hands and places her palms on my face, rubbing the stubble between her fingers. "He is not a baby, Gideon. He doesn't know us. We need to take this one step and a time. I don't want you to get hurt if he rejects you as his father."

I square my shoulders and ball my fist at my sides. I hadn't even thought that in the end it might be my own son who rejects me. Ana is right. We have to go at this slow. It will be a long road for us all to be a family and if I force it too hard, too fast, he may not want anything to do with me.

"Okay. Let's get our daughter and get out of here."

**Sawyer**

I pull into my driveway and the only light I see is that from the bedside table in our bedroom. Mia must be still awake. I was so caught up in all of Ana and Gideon's bullshit; I wasn't even able to make sure my own wife was settled before I left again. I have been a real shitty husband the past few months. All this work crap has gotten in the way of my family and I think it is time I made my wife a priority.

I turn the car off and grab my phone from the cup holder next to me. I quietly open the car door and slid out of the driver seat, very carful not to alert her that I am home. Wyatt must be asleep by now so maybe I can take advantage of he warm weather and have an impromptu rendezvous in the back yard.

I pull up my contacts and tap on the beautiful face that pops up on my screen. After three rings it picks up. "What?" my wife greets with more attitude than I anticipated.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you doing?" I say as I open the door to the shed in the backyard.

"Reading, Luke. What do you want?"

"I am going to be home in about an hour or so. But can you do me a favor and close the door to the shed. I think I left it open before I left."

"Seriously. Now? You will be home soon. Why can't you just do it?"

"Please, Mia. I will be sure to show my gratitude when I get there." I try and sound sexy but I am afraid all I manage to do is whine.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Fine. Anything else, or are you done."

"Mia. Look, I'm sorry I haven't been very attentive lately. I have had a lot going on. I promise I am going to make it up to you."

"Whatever, Luke. I would like to go to bed, now. Good-night."

"Mia, wai-t," I quietly yell so she doesn't hear me but she hangs up before I get the chance. I'll make it up to her. I swear to god, I will make this right with my wife.

While lurking in the shadows near the shed, I see the patio door open and close as one, and then two shadowy figures emerge from the house. I watch Mia grab hold of the arm of what appears to be a man, helping her navigate through the dark yard. My jaw slacks open and shock overcomes every emotion I have as I watch the two silhouettes approach me.

Mia is having an affair? In my fucking house? With my son in the house? She didn't know what time I was going to be home. Did she plan on having me find them? I can't think straight as they are steadily approaching, giggling with every blind step.

Thirty feet…anger.

Twenty feet…fury.

Ten feet…white hot, out of control, rage.

Mia lets the arm of the man go. I seize this opportunity to dart out of the shadows and tackle this motherfuckers ass to the ground. I straddle the man beneath me and pummel him with a vengeance as my wife screams next to us. I have no idea what I am hitting. I only know that every raw emotion I have ever had, is being let loose on the body beneath me.

"Luke! LUKE STOP!" Mia pleads as she tries to push me off him. "Luke, knock it off. Please, you are hurting him. STOP!"

The man beneath me is able to pull his arms up enough to knock me right in the balls, causing me to fall next to him. I quickly recover and pull up on my knees, grabbing his shirt by the collar. Just before I slug him again I get a good look at his face in the moonlight.

"Ethan?" I look at him quizzically and release him. His body thumps to the ground as he moans in pain.

Ethan? Ethan Kavanagh? What the fuck is he doing with my wife, in my house?

"You fucking my wife you little shit? HUH!" I yell grabbing the front of his, now torn, t-shirt. "Answer me, before I fucking kill you right here."

"Luke! STOP!" Mia screams in my face before dropping to her knees and tending to her lover.

"Stop? You want me to stop? Fine. Fuck you both." Running on only adrenaline, I double-time it to the house. I swing open the patio door to find Ireland standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

"Luke?" Ireland cocks her head in confusion at my presence in my own house. "Mia said you wouldn't be home for another hour."

Ignoring her I turn on the sink tap and grab a towel from the drawer. "Ireland? What are you doing here?"

"You did forget. Didn't you?"

"Forget what?" I question before running my hand under the faucet.

"Oh, my god. What happened?" She asks while turning on the kitchen light to get a better view of my hand.

"Forget what, Ireland? Why are you here?" I snap.

"Ethan and I were going to watch, Wyatt, so you and Mia could go out...for your anniversary."

FUCK!


End file.
